Element's Eye
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Harry finally gets his animagus form, but is surprised to know that he not only takes one form, but four. Now each of this forms has their own personality and he has a hard time keeping, him being able to change, a secret. Slight crossover with TsubasaChr
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be continueing the other stories I have, but ideas for new stories keep coming to my head. Sorry, please don't kill me. Anyway, I thought I'd try something a bit new so this idea came along. Hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles. Wish I did though, but not every wish comes true.**

**Chapter 1**

Harr was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, under his invisibility cloak. He's been trying to get his animagus form for months now, but with no success. He was hoping to be a dog, in the memory of his Godfather Sirius Black. But then he looked up the possibilities of becoming one and he knew that he didn't have the slightest chance. So now, he was heading outside to get more practice there.

When he got outside, he first made sure that no one else was out there, before he took off his cloak. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the beast within. When he saw his core, he was surprised as to what form it took. First, it took form of a pile of dirt, second, a twister, third, a big flame of fire and last, it took the form of water. At first he didn't know what they meant when he first looked deep into his core.

Hermione told him that one of the seventh years were very superstitious about symbols and their meanings. So, he talked to the seventh year about what he saw. The seventh year said that each of those represents the four elements. The pile of dirt was Earth, the twister was Wind, the big flame was Fire, and the water was, of course, Water. So here he was, just mentally watching his core change between the four forms. So, he latched onto the big flame and started to fuse it with his conciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that his point of view was a bit lower. Harry looked down and saw large fire paws with six inch claws sticking out of them. He slowly walked towards the lake, trying to get used to walking on four feet, and looked at his reflection.

He saw the face of a wolf, a large wolf. Sticking out of his forehead was a long horn. It looked about 3 feet in length. His whole body was made of fire, except for the claws and horn, which was a mixture of gold and liquid diamond.

Hagrid was patrolling the grounds when he came around to the Black Lake. He froze in shock when he saw the large fire wolf standing next to the lake. He slowly walked up to the elemental beast, trying not to scare it but stopped when the wolf looked up at him. He watched in disappointment as the wolf ran off into the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid then walked sadly back to his hut, but saw scortch marks in the grass. He bent down to his knee to get a closer look and smiled happily when he saw that the scortch marks were actually paw prints, burnt into the grass.

He decided first thing in the morning, he would tell Professor Dumbledore about it.

Harry waiting 'til Hagrid went inside his hut and walked out. When he ran inside the forest, he quickly changed back to his human form so that Hagrid wouldn't come looking for a glowing flame in the dark. He ran back to the lake to get his cloak and back into Hogwarts.

He decided to try changing into the other elements sometime later, but for now, he has to worry about what Hagrid was going to say tomorrow.

**Well, here's the first chapter. So, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? What? Please tell me in your review. Also, before I go, I would like to point out that I know that I suck at grammer. So, I was wondering, for anyone who is really good at it, please copy the chapters to my other stories, correct them, and email them back to me. Please. I would really appreciate it if you guys did. Thank you. See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya peoples. Thanks for being patient with me. So anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up the next morning and got dressed. He went to the bathroom and did his cleaning before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. After a few minutes, Hermione and Ron came in and sat down across from him at the Gryfindor table.

"Didn't you guys hear about the elemental beast last night?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry almost spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking but kept it in.

"What about the 'elemental beast' 'Mione?" Ron asked pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Well, I heard from Parvati, who heard from Padma, who heard from Susan, who heard from someone else, that an elemental beast was spotted last night by Hagrid."

Harry choked on his eggs and started couphing. Ron reached over and patted his back until he stopped.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just choked on my eggs a little." Harry said still couphing.

Ron nodded a bit then turned back to Hermione, "So, do you think that Professor Dumbledor would mention it?"

"Maybe. He probably will so that whenever someone sees one then they'll know what to do around it." Hermione said.

'Let's hope that he doesn't.' Harry thought.

**'Doesn't what?'** a voice questioned.

'Doesn't mention about the elemental beast that-' Harry paused.

He quickly looked around to see if anybody was looking at him, and realised nobody was. So, he turns back around and though again.

'Where are you?' Harry asked.

**'I'm here inside your head.'** the voice answered.

'Who are you and why are you inside my head?' Harry asked.

**'My name is Blaze, elemental beast of fire. Apparently you have me as an animagus form.' **Blaze said.

'What about the other three: Earth, Wind, and Water?' Harry wondered.

**'Well, I guess you have to acheive them as animagus forms before you can talk to them.' **Blaze said.

'Oh. I was planning on changing into those forms sometime later, but I don't think today is the right time. Anyway, is it possible to control the elements in my human form instead of animagus?' Harry asked.

**'Yes, you can. It's just that it won't be as powerful in your animagus form. Say for instance, you use the fire element to fight? When I use it, it will be a whole lot stronger.' **Blaze explained.

'I get it. So, can you help me control fire?' asked Harry.

**'Sure I can. But for now, we need to figure out what to do with your headmaster here?'**

'What do you mean?'

**'Well, for one, your GroundsKeeper told him about the elemental he saw last night. Now, if I wasn't to show up again he'll suspicious. I was thinking that we should show him what he wants to see occasionally.'** Blaze said.

'So, you want me to change into your form every now and then to where he'll know that there's actually an elemental beast around?' Harry asked thinking he'd got the idea of the plan in mind.

**'Exactly.'** Blaze agreed.

'Well then, I'll work with that. I also want to try and get the other forms.' Harry said.

When he didn't get a reply back, he thought that Blaze left him.

'Blaze? Blaze, are you still there?' Harry mentally called.

**'Yes, I'm still here. It seems that you have an admirer sitting at the table across from you.'** Blaze said in amusement.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with molten silver. He then realised that it was Draco Malfoy that's been watching him for awhile.

**'I wonder...?'** Blaze said silently.

'Wonder what?' Harry asked having caught what he said.

**'Huh? Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later, but for now, let's plan where we're going to have this next sighting.'** Blaze said.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. So, what did you think of 'Blaze'. The other three will show up, but not too soon because I already have it planned ahead. I kinda wrote down parts of when they'll show up, but you guys just have to wait till then.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of it thus far, 'kay. I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry was rushing towards Potion class, already knowing he was late but didn't want to get large amounts of points taken.

'I should have paid attention to the time, but nooo, I had to try and focus on getting the other three forms.' Harry thought sarcastically.

**'Well at least your making some progress. At least you know that the Wind element is some kind of bird.'** Blaze said.

'That's a good thing. Right now, I wish I had someway to get to Potions faster.' Harry panted.

**'Let me take over, it will only take me a few seconds to get there.'** Blaze offered.

Harry sighed, 'Alright.'

He then felt his whole entire body cover with fire and he completely changed to a wolf. He also felt his consciousness being pushed back while Blaze moved to the front.

Once Blaze was completely in control, he leapt to one of the torch fires and vanished inside. Two seconds later he leapted out of another torch fire near the Potions classroom.

Harry took control and changed back to his human form, 'Thanks Blaze.'

**'No problem.'** Blaze said.

Harry opened the door and quickly walked in. Luckily, Hermione saved him an empty seat and he sat there.

Hermione leaned over, "Your lucky you got here before Professor Snape."

Harry nodded, "I know."

Hermione and Harry faced towards the front when the door opened again. Snape walked inside with his robes bellowing behind him.

**'He reminds me of the muggle superhero, Batman. Like how he always does his famous exits.'** Blaze commented.

'I know, he's always like this when he comes inside to try and scare us.' Harry said in agreement.

Blaze chuckled a bit, **'I think I figured out why your admirer keeps looking at you.'**

'Malfoy doesn't like me that way, we hated each other since first year.' Harry said blushing.

**'Then wny are you blushing?'** Blaze teased.

'I'm not blushing!!' Harry mentally yelled.

Harry and Blaze heard Draco chuckling quietly and looked at him. When Draco realized he was being watched, he quickly stopped before anyone else was watching him.

Harry blush grew a bit more red when he heard Blaze laugh.

**'Now I know why he's watching you everytime we talk to one another.' **Blaze said still laughing.

'And why is that?' Harry asked while handing the chopped newts to Hermione.

**'He can here us talk to one another.'** Blaze said.

Before Harry could comment, Neville's potion was bubbleing wildly. Before it blew up, Blaze threw up a fire wall around it. The potions blows up and burns against the fire wall.

When the potions settled, Blaze lowed the fire wall.

"Wow, Harry did you see that?" Hermoine whispered excitedly.

"Yes I did." Harry said, acting like he too was surprised about this.

"It would seem that befoon Hagrid was right. There is an Elemental Beast amoung us." Draco said, quickly glancing towards Harry, 'I know what you are Potter. So, there's no need hiding it from me.'

**'Yep, I knew it. The only person that can hear the thoughts of an elemental is their mate. It seems that he's only the mate of the fire elemental part of you, and since you can control four elements-'** Blaze started.

'I need four mates to balence it out.' Harry continued.

Harry looked back up towards Draco and their eyes met, thinking about the same thing, 'This is going to be hard to get used to.'

* * *

**Wow, now that was a total change of events. Anyway, please tell me what you think thus far, should I continue or not?**

**If you guys want me to, then I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading outside to the grounds. Hermione was too busy describing in detail to Ron, what happened in Potions class, while Harry was having a talk with Blaze.

'So how am I supposed to find the other three people?' Harry asked.

**'Well, first worry about accomplishing on getting the other three forms as your animagus, then you worry about the mates. Also, here's a chance for you to try and get your bird form.'** Blaze said.

'But how, Ron and Hermione are around and you also said that me changing to an elemental beast should be kept secret.' Harry stated.

**'All you have to do is think of something to say to them and you go off on your own.'** Blaze said.

'You make it sound so easy.' Harry said sarcastically.

**'Yeah I know. Oh, your friend Hermione asked you is there anything wrong.'** Blaze said.

Harry turned to Hermione seeing her worried look.

"I'm fine Hermione, why'd you ask?" Harry wondered.

"It's just that you've been spacing out a lot lately." Hermione said.

"She's right Harry. Do you need to see Madam Pomphry?" Ron asked.

'No, I'm find. YOu know what, I'll go take a walk around the lake for awhile. So, I'll see ya guys later." Harry said walking away.

When Harry was out of hearing range, Hermione turned to Ron, "He's still probably upset about Sirius's death."

Ron nodded in agreement.

When Harry walked a far enough distance, he sat down on the grass and concentrated on bringing the wind elemental beast out.

He felt his body grow larger and larger by the second. His arms changed to the shape of wings and was slightly confused as to why another set was appearing slightly behind them. His legs and feet changed to huge predatory talons, large enough to kill a full grown mountain troll with one slash. A slightly curved beak grew on his face and feathers around it.

When the transformation was finished, Harry opened his eyes. He stood up, walked towards the lake to look at his reflection.

Before he could get a good look at himself, he heard a trill from above. Harry looked up and saw Fawkes flying towards him.

Fawkes landed a couple yards away from him and bowwed, 'My Lord. It's an honor to be in your presence.'

Harry nodded, 'The honor is all mine, Fawkes.'

Fawkes raised his head up and nodded, 'I know that your human form is a boy named Harry Potter, I just wanted to be sure before I confronted you.'

Harry wasn't surprised by this at all, he knew the phoeniz sensed his element abilities. He looked towards Hogwarts and realized that he was a bit more than half the size of the school. He then heard voices coming towards him and looked down at the corner.

Hermione and Ron decided to check and see how Harry was doing, but was surprised to see an Elemental Beast instead of their best friend.

Hermione gasped at the size and beauty the beast had, Ron was just dumb struck to actually see one.

The large wind elemental was a pure white sort of bird, but when the sun hit the feathers just right, it would glint silver. The beast had four large wings that were folded in nicely, and a large slightly curved beak. There were a few silver-gray celtic symbols on the feathers around the top of the beak and it's eyes were a bright goldish-yellow.

Hermione quickly got out of her shock and grabbed Ron's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ron, go get Professor Dumbledore and quickly." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

Ron nodded, still surprised at seeing the very large bird, and ran off to find the headmaster.

Hermione slowly walked up to the elemental beast with her hand stretched out.

Harry tensed when he saw what she was doing, but relaxed when something in the back of his mind told him everything was going to be fine.

He purred softly when Hermione gently petted his lower chest. He stopped however when he saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagul, Professor Snape, and a few students, being led by Ron, making their way towards him.

Before any of them got any closer, Harry spreaded out his wings, which cause Hermione to back away, and took off into the air. Fawkes took off closely behind him.

Some of the students had to tighten the cloaks around them.

"Oh my. Another elemental beast decided to show itself to us." Dumbledore said, while watching his familiar fly along with the elemental.

"I wonder why they decided to show themselves now?" McGonagul wondered.

"Somepeople believe that elementals can see the future, so there's probably something that they know is going to happen." Snape suggested.

After that was said, everyone stood their watching the two magnificent birds fly.

* * *

**Well, here's the wind elemental. I already thought of what all the elementals' would look like, so don't get mad. Anyway, please tell me what you think and review.**

**See ya in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry was sitting in the common room, happily talking to Cyclone.

'It was really fun flying in your form.' Harry said.

_'I bet is was. Blaze told me that you already found his mate.'_ Cyclone said.

'Yeah. It's going to get some getting used to.' Harry said.

**'I know it's going to get some getting used to, but please at least try to get along for my sake.'** Blaze said.

Harry sighed, 'Alright, but I'm not making any promises.'

Blaze howled happily, causing both Cyclone and Harry to laugh.

**'So Cyclone, any idea what your mate looks like?'** Blaze said once he was done howling.

_'Well, I know my mate's a female. I can't exactly vision what she looks like, but when I see her, I'll know.'_ Cyclone said.

'Your making it sound like a love story.' Harry complimented, Blaze nodding in agreement.

_'What? It's not my fault that I like romance novels.'_ Cyclone whined.

**'Actually it is, because your the one that started reading them.'** Blaze stated.

Cyclone thought about it, then sighed, _'Yeah, I guess your right.'_

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked sitting next to him.

"Uhh, sure. You didn't give me much of a choice when you sat down." Harry pointed out.

Harry felt Cyclone come forward slightly to examine Hermione.

'Is your mate Hermione?' Harry asked the wind elemental.

_'No, she's not.'_ Cyclone said after a few seconds before moving back.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something? I've noticed that whenever one of the elemental beasts shows up, why is it that your nowhere near the sighting?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I... um..." Harry started.

"Are you one the of the elemental beasts? Cause if you are, then it wouldn't be surprising because a lot of things happen to you and-" Hermione started.

Then in a quick gust of wind and a flash of fire, Hermione's eyes dulled to nothing and she passed out on the couch.

'Why did you guys do that?!' Harry asked.

_'Because she knew too much.'_ Cyclone answered.

**'We had to erase her memory of ever thinking up the idea. Remember, we need to keep, you being able to change, a secret. No one can know.'** Blaze added.

Harry sighed, 'I know. It's just... I understand about everyone else not knowing, but it makes me feel guilty about keeping it from my friends.'

_'I know Harry. But it's a risk we gotta take.'_ Cyclone said calmly.

Harry understoon the consequence that came with someone other than his mates finding out. He just wished it wasn't his friends.

Harry sat there on the couch and waited for Hermione to wake up from her unconciousness. It only took a few more minutes before she woke up completely.

Hermione rose up and looked around with a confussed look on her face. Then her eyes widened when she saw Harry next to her.

"Harry, what happened? I remember coming down here to ask you about something, but I don't remember." Hermione said while trying to think.

"I don't know why you came down here either Hermione." Harry lied.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Then after a few seconds in silence, Hermione raised up from the couch and headed upstairs.

"It's getting dark, we should head upstairs to bed." Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he watched her go upstairs.

_'Don't worry Harry, you knew this was going to happen.' _Cyclone said.

'I know, I'll just have to learn not to worry about it.' Harry said sadly.

**'Tell you what Harry, I'll promise you that when we think the time is right, we'll let you tell your friends and only your friends. No one else.' **Blaze said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Now that that was over, Harry closed his eyes and wondered what elemental beast he will try to get for his animagus form next.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the story thus far. I was thinking about doing a Blaze and Draco moment, with just them two in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco Malfoy was outside, sitting in the shade, under the trees. He sighed quietly in relief when he was finally able to get away from Crabbe and Goyle. He knows that their smarted than they act. He also knows that they spy on him from his father, which is really nerve racking.

He look around to make sure nobody was near and then looked down towards his hands. Then out of nowhere, two light blue flames appeared in his palms. He quickly closed his hands when he heard someone coming towards him.

**"No need to hide it, my mate. I already know." **a voice said.

Draco looked up and saw Potter standing infront of him, ut he noticed something different. Instead of his eyes being emerald green, it was firey red. Draco knew then taht Blaze had taken over Potter's body so he could talk to him.

"Why are you here? Someone might come by and see you." Draco said, watching Blaze sitting next to him.

**"Because Harry wouldn't come and talk to you willingly. So, I took over,"** Blaze answered, **"And I don't care if any humans come by here. All I care about is you."**

When Blaze said that, he raised up his hands and gently caressed Draco's cheek.

Draco turned his face and kissed the palm of his mate's hand.

Blaze turned Draco's head back to him gently and kissed him on his lips.

Now, Draco knew that most people that ashes and cinders don't taste at all that good, but to him, it tasted magnificent. Draco moaned softly when Blaze's tongue entered his mouth.

Blaze knows that he can go on a little longer without air, but he brock away the kiss for his mate's sake.

Draco panted as he leaned against Blaze's chest. He knows that it will take awhile for him to get used to living with Harry for the rest of his life, but as long as it's Blaze he's with, he didn't care.

**"I sensed there was something wrong. What is it my dragon?"** Blaze asked, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"I was thinking about what would happen when summer break starts. I readlly don't want to go back to the manor. My father told me that I'll get the Dark Mark as soon as I return. I told him many times that I didn't have any choice. They still want me to marry this girl named Pansy Parkinson. I just want to live my life, the way I want it, not what other people want but what I want." Draco said.

Blaze thought about it for a moment then looked down towards Draco, **"Don't worry Draco. I'll think of something that you don't have to go home. I promise you, I'll think of something. Now sleep, I'll watch over you."**

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Draco was asleep.

Blaze smiled, as he watched his mate sleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think. Please tell me in your reviews, so that they'll inspire me into doing the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

********

Chapter 7

Harry and Draco were sitting in the library, working on their homework asignment for Transfiguration. They were also disgusing a bit over what Blaze was planning to do about Draco's situation.

"He said that I didn't have to worry about going to the manor when the year was over." Draco said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, he told me that after we went back to the Gryffindor common room. He also told me to tell you that if your father ever tries to force you to get the mark, then he'll stop that from happening." Harry said while writing on the parchment.

Draco glanced up at Harry, and smiled happily at the thought of Blaze protecting him.

Blaze growled happily while thinking of the things he could do to Draco's father. Cyclone backed away from him slowly, trying not to provoke the fire wolf.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, which was caught by Draco.

"Blaze was thinking of all the very harmful and possible ways of hurting your father. Cyclone was backing away from him as if he had some kind of disease." Harry explained.

"Who's Cyclone?" Draco wondered.

"Cyclone's the bird of wind. The thing about him though is that he was four wings instead of two." Harry said.

"Has he found his mate yet?" Draco asked.

"No, he hasn't. He knows that it's a girl but he said when he sees her, he'll know-" Harry started.

_'There she is.'_ Cyclone said in awe.

Harry looked up at the group of Ravenclaws that just came in.

'Which one?' Harry asked, looking at the 3 girls in the group.

_'The one that has light blond hair.'_ Cyclone answered.

Harry looked at the said girl and his eyes widened when he realized who it was, 'That's Luna Lovegood. Some people think she's crazy, but other don't.'

_'Tell me who are the ones that mek fun of her and I'll blow them all the way to Timbuktoo.'_ Cyclone said in a threatening voice.

"Potter, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Cyclone had just found his mate. It's not surprising really." Harry said.

"Who is it?" Draco asked looking around.

"Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. I first met her during 5th year and she acted like there was nothing in the world that can scare her. But when we went to the Department of Mysteries, my prespective of her change completely." Harry sakd.

'Cyclone, you want to say something to her. You can take over, if you want?' Harry asked.

_'Thanks Harry.'_ Cyclone said.

He then took over while Harry was pushed back to his mind. Harry's eyes quickly changed from emerald green to bluish-silver. When Cyclone has completely taken over, he slowly stood up from the chair, while getting used to being in a human body.

"How does it feel?" Draco asked, knowing that it's someone else he's talking to.

_"Strange. I'm used to seeing a much higher perspective. This will take me some time getting used to it."_ Cyclone said.

Cyclone looked around for Luna and found her inside one of the book isles. He walked up to her, but stopped when she started to say something.

"I know your not my friend Harry Potter," Luna said.

_"How did you know?"_ Cyclone asked, walking towards her again.

"Because my attraction to him is stronger when your in control. When school started, I was having a crush on him, but it wasn't him. It was what is inside of him." Luna answered.

_"The attraction you felt form him was actually for me." _Cyclone said pulling her to him.

"Yes. Why do I feel like this? Why am I acting like this when I'm around you?" Luna asked.

Cyclone put his hand under her chin and raised her head to face him, _"Because you're my mate, love."_

Then he lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Harry and Blaze smiled happily while watching.

**'I'm glad he's finally found his mate. He's been alone for a few millenia. I was worried he won't find his mate in this time.'** Blaze said sadly.

'I understand how he feels. I've always felt lonely since I started living with the Dursleys'. Now that I have you guys, I won't have to worry about being lonely anymore.' Harry said, having not yet taken his eyes off the heartfull scene.

This went of for awhile, until the bell rang to go to the next class.

Cyclone pulled away from Luna and smiled, _"I'll see you again later. Right now I have to let Harry take over so he can get to class."_

Luna nodded and watched as her mate's bluish-silver eyes change to emerald green.

"Hi Harry?" Luna greeted.

"Hey Luna. So, you're okay with this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We better get to class before we're late." Luna said.

Harry looked at the clock and gasped.

"Crap, I better get to class. Professor Flitwick is going to kill me." Harry said, running out of the library.

Luna just shook her head and laughed quietly as she walked calmly out of the library.

* * *

**There you have it. Some of you asked for Cyclone to find his mate in this chapter and here it is. Actually, I've been having this story writen and finished so, it was kinda surprising that some of you asked for something that i've already writen.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews, and I'll see ya in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I know it's been a long time since I've updated the last chapter, but I have a reason. 1) I lost the notebook that had all the chapters in it, and 2) my family and I had just moved into a new house a while ago. So we had to get situated and stuff. I was so happy that I had finally found the notebook yestarday. **

**Well, here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Harry was eatting dinner with his friends when all of the sudden Professor McGonagul came running in and towards the head table.

"What's the problem Professor McGonagul?" Dumbledore asked.

"One of the first year Hufflepuffs went missing from my class, and I can't find any trace of him." she said.

"It must have been Mr. Took. Even though it's been a month, he still can't seem to find his way around." Professor Sprout said.

Harry over heard this and slowly stood up to leave.

"Harry, where are you goin? Hermione asked in a harsh whisper.

"To the bathroom of course. Where else would I go?"

And with that said, Harry left.

_'You're not going to the bathroom, are you?'_ Cyclone asked accusingly.

'No. I thought you know me better by now.' Harry said.

Cyclone sighed and shook his head.

Blaze just chuckled, **'What do you want us to do cub.'**

'I have a pretty good idea of where the missing Hufflepuff went, and it would be the same place where I would go if I was found missing.' Harry said, now running.

_'And where would that place be?'_ Cyclone asked.

'The Forbidden Forest.'

-Inside the forest-

Ben Took was slowly walking through the forest, just about ready to run at the slightest noise. He doesn't know how long he's been in here, but what he does know is that he wants to get out.

Ben the heard something step on a twig in front of him and froze in fear. What he saw, shocked him.

Now he heard from his head of house about the Earth elemental beast, saying it was her favorite one out of the four. She said that the only way to find it's bright red eyes looking back at you was through a mirror.

She also described what the beast looked like. It took the shape of a very large dog. It's head and muzzle looked like lots of long blades of grass were weaved together. Along its back to the base of its tail were also grass blades, but get shorter as they get closer to the tail. Its chest, stomach, front and back legs, and paws were made out of dirt, and its claws were stone. The tail was a thick bunch of twigs and sticks.

The elemental growled as it stepped forward, but stopped when Ben backed away thinking the large beast would attack.

The elemental stopped and whined in sympathy.

Ben stopped backing away and watched as the elemental walked towards him. He slowly raised his hand to pet the beast and was shocked when it pressed its forehead against his hand.

-Before than-

Harry ran outside towards the forest and stopped when he got past the border.

'I think this is the perfect place to try and get the Earth animagus.' Harry said.

_'Go ahead Harry.'_ Cyclone said.

**'Go on, cub.'** Blaze agreed.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing the Earth elemental part of him out. He felt his body bend over as he changed. His head changed its shape to that of a canine. His hands and feet changed to paws and clawas not long after, and he felt a tail push its way out from his lower back. Then the transformation was over, he opened his eyes and used his instincts to search for the first year.

-Now-

Ben kept on petting the elementals head, and stopped when it circled around him and faced the trees it just came out of.

Harry tried to motion for him to get on his back, so he tugged on the boys sleave and glanced towards his back.

Ben realized what the elemental wanted him to do and watched as it lowered itself to the ground so he could climb on its back.

Ben climbed onto the elementals back and took a good hold of its neck.

Harry first made sure that the boy had a good grip on him before taking off. Harry couldn't believe how fast he could run. He knew he could fly fast, but the speed of the Firebolt was thing compared to this.

He kept on running and decided for the whole school to see him in this form.

Ben was surprised to notice that the elemental kept on running instead of letting him off at the entrance. He smiled at the thought of at least having proof that he was saved by the beast.

Harry pushed his elemental abilities to open the Great Hall doors, and rushed inside.

Everyone was quiet when they saw the elemental beast.

"Mr. Took! Where were you?! If Professor McGonagul hadn't told us you were missing... I don't what could have happened!" Professor Sprout yelled.

Ben looked ashamed and looked down.

"But thank goodness the Earth elemental was around. Even though you can't always depend on elementals to save you." Professor Sprout said.

Harry lowered himself to the ground to let Ben climb off.

"Thank you Blade." Ben said when he got off.

Harry growled fondly to him, before turning around to leave

Ben watched him go before going to the Hufflepuff table to sit with the first years.

Everyone was quiet until the elemental beast left.

"'Blade', huh?" the boy across from Ben said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You called the elemental Blade. Is that his name or you just came up with that?" the boy asked.

"I think it fits him. I also like the name." Ben countered.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron started to worry.

"Mione have you noticed something? It seems that everytime an elemental shows up, Harry isn't around to see it." Ron said.

"Yeah, I asked him about that but he says he seen them and had other stuff to do after." Hermione said.

"Well, if you ask me, I think he's the elementals." Seamus said.

"He can't be all of them. Even if he was, he would have told us." Ron complained. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well you never know. I would at least keep an eye on him at all times. So, if he isn't around when the fourth one shows up, then you guys wouldn't see it either." Seamus suggested before going back to eatting his food.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and silently agreed to that plan.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Three down, one more to go. In the next chapter, there's going to be another Blaze and Draco moment, but there's going to be someone unsuspecting show up. Then after that, you'll find out who Blade's mate is. You can probably give a good guess on who, but I'm not going to tell you until then. **

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. See ya in the next chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. I know it's been awhile, but it's just that since school has started back up again, I've been busy. And I have been watching my two nephews while my older brother and sister had a business trip. So, yeah, I've been busy. I'll try to update sooner, though, but I can't make any promises.**

**Well, enough talk, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Blaze was laying ontop of a rock outside of Hogwarts, then he perked his ears when he heard his mate coming his way.

Draco turned the corner with his best friend Blaise walking along side him. He was happy when Crabe and Goyle left him alone for good when they found out he had some 'control' over the fire element. Draco had no doubts that his father would find out soon, but he didn't care. When Blaze said he would protect him, Draco trusted him. He then glanced up and saw his mate lying on a rock.

Blaise stoped adn stared at the fire elemental.

Blaze grinned, leaped down from the rock and walked over to Draco.

**"Hello Draco. Who's your friend?"** Blaze asked.

"Hey Blaze. This is Blaise Zabini, you don't have to worry about him, he won't attack me like my father." Draco said.

Blaise snapped out of his shock and looked towards Draco, "What, are you an ally to this elemental?"

"You could say that, but it's actually that I'm his mate. I'm surprised that you weren't shocked to here him talk." Draco commented.

"Well of course I wouldn't be surprised, he's an elemental for crying out loud." Blaise said.

**"So, you not surprised to here that he's my mate?"** Blaze asked the dark skinned human.

"No. Actually I'm glad he's mated to an elemental, he deserves it."

"I'm glad your on my side Blaise. I don't know what Blaze would do to you." Draco said.

Then out of nowhere Blaze started growling loudly.

Draco turned around and gasped when he saw who Blaze was growling at. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was walking towards them.

Blaze stepped in front of Draco and ignighted his flames to make him look larger.

Lucius stopped and looked at the elemental in awe,"An elemental here at Hogwarts. Now this is something new. I'm sure the Dark Lord would like to know about this."

"No father. Even if you did tell Voldemort, that snake bastard would never get his hands on any of the elementals." Draco sneered.

Lucius looked at Draco with a disgusted look, "You have no right calling the Dark Lord that. You'll be joining the Death Eaters soon."

Blaze growled and slowly stalked towards the man and growled more loudly when he scented the fear coming off the man.

Lucius backed away a bit, drew his want out, and pointed it at the fire wolf.

Blaze leapt out of the way when a spell was shot towars him. He then inhaled deeply and let out a huge flame of fire.

Lucius casted a Protego and the flames split and flew past him. Before the wolf could attack him again, he ran off and appariated away.

Draco let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked towards Blaze.

"Thank you Blaze. I was scared for a moment there, thinking he'll try to take me from here." Draco said.

Blaze smiled softly, **"Don't worry. Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you and those you consider friends."**

Blaise was about to say his thank you, but stopped when the wolf looked at him with a thoughtfull look.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

**"I can't shake off this feeling that I sense from you."** Blaze said.

Draco eyes widened in recognition, "No way. Is he?"

Blaze nodded, **"Yes, but I can't know for sure."**

"Not sure about what?" Blaise asked.

**"I think you might be one of the elementals' mates. It could be either Earth or Water." **Blaze said.

"Why not Wind?" he asked.

Draco decided to answer this one, seeing how frustrated his mate's getting, "Cyclone, who is the wind elemental, already found his mate. So the only ones that haven't found their mates are the Earth elemental and the Water elemental."

Blaise nodded in understanding. He also wondered which one he was mated to.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And please don't kill me for the long update. Like I said at the top, I'll try to update sooner but I won't make any promises.**


	10. Authors Note:Sorry!

**I'm really sorry guys, but I'm really stuck on writers block right now. I don't have anymore inspiration for this fic anymore, so if anyone would like to adopt it and continue, then feel free to do so. Once again, I'm really sorry.**


End file.
